L L L Lola
by team-percy7
Summary: Lola always played by the rules. She didn’t talk much and if you looked at her closely, you could see a fearful glint in her eye; because Lola could see monsters. And when it turns out that Lola’s best friend was a half-blood, her life is put in danger.


12-year-old Lola always played by the rules. She didn't talk much and if you looked at her closely, you could see a fearful glint in her eye. Because Lola could see monsters. And when it turns out that Lola's best friend was a half-blood, her life is put in mortal danger.

* * *

Here's something interesting about myself: I'm named after a song. I know all the lyrics because it was my lullaby as a baby. The song is appropriately named: Lola by The Kinks. And I'd venture to say that my parents are a bit kinky. My father is a stunt double, so he's not home with Mom and I in our tiny ranch house in Connecticut very often. However, my mom's the one with the weirder job; she's a cereal box author. Who do you think writes all the neat catch phrases on children's cereals? That would be my mom. I love my parents, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wish they were a bit more normal. But I wish the most about them were that they knew that Lola from the song Lola was a man.

* * *

The girl walked up the stairs and peered up at the grand sign of the building that announced "Beardsley School" in large silver letters. She wore a plain white polo t-shirt that made her pink complexion look not as…well, pink. Strapped to her back was a small gray backpack. Her jeans looked old and wrinkled. She suddenly turned her head sharply to the side, her strawberry blonde ponytail whipping the side of her head. Her dark brown eyes sparkled in fear, and she shrunk back into herself. If a passerby had seen her, they would have wondered what was wrong, for she what she was shrinking at was not scary at all; it was just a large middle-aged woman and her Chihuahua walking past on a morning stroll, enjoying the warm April weather. The girl stumbled backwards, repeatedly tripping over her own battered sneakers—right into another student.

"Lola, are you okay?" The other student asked. Her hair was long and as dark as you could manage without hair dye. Her features were Asian, but her eyes were so large they seemed to spill over her face. This was Andromeda, or Anna as everyone called her. She was Lola's best friend. "You gotta be more careful, you nearly fell and broke your head!" With Anna's help, Lola righted herself.

"Yeah. Thanks. I guess I'm just kind of out of it this morning." Lola replied, rubbing her right eye with the meaty part of her palm. She glanced back at the sidewalk fearfully. "Uh, let's go inside, okay? I don't want to be late for homeroom." They started up the stairs, but Anna rolled her eyes at her.

"You know, I don't think you've ever been late for one class, Lola!" She exclaimed. Lola shrugged. "Why don't you ever bend the rules or let yourself go for a while? We're kids, we should enjoy it!" She spread her arms out dramatically as if to soak in the sun. A boy walked into her arm.

"I dunno," Lola said. "I guess I'm afraid that if I do, I'll get in trouble or get hurt or something." The boy glared at Anna and continued on inside. They two girls followed, going through the grand doors and into the lobby. They turned left and up a staircase, and into their homeroom. They glanced around the room in search of a seat. All of the round tables were full except one. Sitting alone at his table was a boy, also wearing a white polo shirt (it was the school uniform, after all). His name was Andrew, and most believed that he was older than the rest of them, since he had too much acne to count, especially for a twelve-year-old. He wore thick glasses and looked like he never pulled a comb through his hair. He had his head buried in a book—literally; he had fallen asleep with his head on an open book. The girls looked around the room desperately for a different seat. Finally, they sighed and walked into the classroom. They sat on the windowsill, which Anna seemed to like. Lola, too, preferred sitting in the sunlight than sitting next to "that nerd," the class' name for Andrew. Anna opened the window as far as it would go. Lola looked down nervously for a moment, and then reached to close it. Anna's hand was on Lola's arm in an instant; she had been expecting that.

"Oh no you don't, missy." Anna said. "You know I like to be outside as much as I can, and recess is too far away. I need to soak up as much sun as possible, especially on such a gorgeous day." Again, Lola glanced at the window.

"But what if one of us leans back too far and falls out? What if something jumps in and gets us?" Lola's eyes shone with sincere fear. Anna just rolled her eyes.

"The space is too small," she pointed out. "And anyway, what could jump so high? We're on the second floor." Lola's eyes flashed.

"You wouldn't believe how high some things can jump." She replied darkly. Anna looked at her.

"You're starting to weird me out." The girls broke into smiles and giggled, but a shadow remained on Lola's face.


End file.
